Need You Now
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: Love this song. Reminded me of my favorite Butler and Socialite. Oneshot N/CC -Triple L


Need You Now

A/N: If you don't know this song, you might want to listen to it first (Need to Know by Lady Antebellum) One-shot.

As she sat in nearly darkness on the bedroom floor of her penthouse, C.C Babcock reached under her bed and pulled out a small shoe box. Slowly pulling the lid off, she smiled softly seeing a scattered pile of pictures.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**_

"I never thought I'd enjoy that night so much with him as my date."

She slowly took out one of the photos into her hands. A small smile spread across her face as she reminisced the banquet she was supposed to be escorted to by Chandler.

"He looked so handsome," she whispered as her finger caressed the shiny paper with her and her date dancing away. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" She reached up for her phone on her vanity desk without realizing it.

_**Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore**_

"What am I doing?" She sighed heavily as she looked back down at the photo, still holding onto her phone. "He won't want to talk to me. Not after what I said earlier."

_**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time**_

She looked from her phone tothe picture in her hand before she let out a deep sigh. "I can't not call." She started to dial his private number, listening to the ringing that sounded like pins dropping. As she looked over at the clock, she sighed realizing how late it was.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

"Hello?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Hello!" C.C Babcock's voice rang out through the house as she entered the kitchen and to Niles, it sounded like music to his ears. _It's now or never. You can't be wasting anymore time with her._

"Miss Babcock," he grinned. "Would you like some tea? I just made it."

C.C stared at him in confusion. "Am I dying?"_ If I have then I've gone to heaven. He's being so kind to me._

"Of course not, you silly woman. "I just thought you'd like some tea."_ Get to the point, man. Just tell __her how you feel. Don't beat around the bush._

"Well then sure. Why not?" She leaned against the counter and Niles couldn't help but let his eyes run over her cleavage peeking out of her blouse._ My god she's gorgeous._

C.C. noticed his eyes had wandered and when she looked down and realized what he was looking at, she quickly stood up straight. _Oh my God, he was staring down my shirt. So he __**does**__ find me attractive._ When she looked back at Niles, he was casually pouring the tea

"There you are." He handed her the filled mug and C.C. took it slowly. "Thank you."

Not knowing what to say to each other, they both took a sip of their tea, nervously.

_What do I say to her? I can't just come out with my true feelings. That banquet was the most amazing night of my life._

"So Niles..." _I'm going to kill myself for bringing this up. _"Do you remember the banquet we went to together last year?" _Please remember it well._

Niles slowly put his tea down as his brow rose with curiosity. "I do." _How could I forget? It was probably the best night of my life._

"Well I was thinking about it today, and I just wanted to thank you for taking me." She smiled warmly as she looked into those deep blue orbs of his.

Niles smiled warmly as he looked back into her eyes. "You're very welcome, Miss Bab-"

"I mean I didn't think I'd have a good time with you at all." She let out a loud laugh before she took another sip of her tea.

Niles just stood there, shocked as his fists clenched his mug. "You- you didn't think you'd have a good time with me?" _I should have known she'd still only think of me as a domestic._

C.C. noticed the hurt look in his eyes and she instantly felt sick. _Oh no. What have I done? _"Niles, I didn't mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant Miss Babcock." He placed his mug down a little harder than usual which caused C.C. to flinch. "I've always known what you meant." He turned without another word and walked up the back stairs, leaving C.C. downstairs in complete heartache.

Niles sat in his bedroom, now half an hour after C.C had insulted him yet again. He had a half drunken bottle of Scotch in his hand as he sat on the floor against his bed.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**_

_**Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before**_

"Why would she say that to me?" He sighed heavily before he took another chug of the bottle. "I thought she felt the same way the way she looked in my eyes.

_**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind **_

_**To me it happens all the time**_

"Why can't I get her out of my head?" He wobbled as he got up from the floor before accidentally dropping the bottle of Scotch. "Shit." Groaning loudly he fell back down to his knees to clean it up. He slowly looked over at his bedroom door, praying she'd soon be on the other side of it.

_**It's a quarter after one **_

_**I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

After finally cleaning up the Scotch and spraying the room to rid of the stench, he slowly got to his feet. "I can't take it any longer. I must talk to her." He walked to the phone before looking at the clock above his head. He shook his head, not caring about the time and shakily dialed her cell phone number, knowing she always had it with her.

_**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you not**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

Niles was shocked to hear no dial tone. "Hello?"

C.C was so used to him answering the phone with 'Sheffield's residence' that she was taken back when he answered with a simple 'hello'.

_Oh God, what am I doing? _"Niles? It's C.C." She felt completely numb and she hated the feeling.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

Niles could have sworn his heart had stopped when he heard the voice of his entire world on the other end.

"Miss. Babcock is everything all right?" Niles might have been hurt by her remark but he'd never want something bad to happen to her. Unless of course, he caused it.

"Niles, I know it's late but-" She sighed heavily, hoping she wouldn't regret this. "I need you."

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now **_

Niles' eyes widened as he heard the three words he had wanted to hear since she walked through the door twenty years ago. "You- you what?" He could hear her sigh from the other end. He could have kicked himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just- you- you need me?"

_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_

He soon heard a knock at his door which startled him. He slowly walked to it and when he opened it, he could have sworn his heart had stopped. He was barely able to whisper. "Miss Babco-"

C.C quickly stopped him by wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss, causing him to drop his phone to the floor. He moaned softly as C.C slipped her tongue through the slit of his swollen lips.

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

When the need for air was unbearable, they broke the kiss but let their foreheads touch as their breathing subsided.

Niles looked deep into her eyes. He could have sworn his drunken state had disappeared. "I need you now." After getting her approval by the bright smile on her face, he quickly picked her up into his strong arms and walked her to his bed before she laid her on it.

He quickly discarded his clothes and joined her on the bed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Smirking, she pulled him down to her. "Ooo, baby, I need you now."


End file.
